


Вопреки

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Gen, Mini, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Трудовыебудни. Даже в Рождество.
Kudos: 4





	Вопреки

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на SECRET PandoroSANTA 2020 в подарок для Kevat

Снег зависает в пространстве. Ель — белая, шары на ней — алые, небо — чернильное, густое, без луны и звёзд. Туч в нём тоже нет, так что откуда сыпется снег, непонятно. Плотный наст под ногами не мнётся. Странная рождественская декорация, думает Брейк: кто изготовил её... как он здесь оказался? Ель, напоминает он себе, ель: большая ель на площади, вокруг которой в праздничную ночь народ любит водить хороводы. Вот только ночь была не праздничной — мрачной, с липким духом страха и отсутствием огней. Ночь окутывала напряжением — и сейчас ныли отзвуком плечи, болели икры, как от долгой неподвижной позы, чуть ломило спину. Какой же он старик, выходит, раз простая, обыденная для офицера Пандоры засада вызвала такое. Засада. Снег застыл: серебристые крошки, статичные, как приклеенные. Кроме ели и белой полянки, — границы праздника, который кто-то попробовал перевести в негатив — нет ничего, лишь уходящая в себя же муть. Брейк топчется. Пейзаж предполагает нечто. Верно: под елью бывает подарок, и здесь мог бы лежать — возможно, мармеладный торт, возможно, мешочек с конфетами. Но что-то аппетит отсутствует — как и энтузиазм. Присутствие дерева всё же подталкивает: оно тут единственный цельный объект, а Брейку уже стало одиноко. Он делает несколько первых шагов, медленных и липких, как у мухи в патоке, и бредёт — лишь потому, что больше делать нечего. Белые иголки топорщатся. Теперь, вблизи, видно лучше. Не шары висят на ели — плюшевые подушечки-сердца. Они безобидные. Только с материи капает. Красное — всамделишная кровь.  
«Ты знаешь, почему так», — Брейк вдыхает пахнущий солью и железом воздух.

Он убивал с отвратительного вида фантазией. Либо Цепь его была отчего-то брезгливой и не хотела определённые части — но украшал ель на площади человек, и с него был спрос, конечно. Раньше, чем наступало морозное утро, «шары» замечали вороны и псы. И грызлись из-за них, орали друг на друга. Руфус тоже орал: «Как вы допустили это, идиоты?!». На полусонном утреннем собрании, где Брейк, пытаясь незаметно развернуть конфету, уронил её под стол куда-то, и, лишённый сладкого, поскучнел и расстроился. Руфус рычал. Не рождественский: глаза демонически сужены, тёмные губы скривились. Не свой: по вечерам они в достигнутом с таким трудом равновесии могли, конечно, на пару пить чай и говорить на отвлечённые темы, но «свой» — это было не то. А тон голоса, который приносил уверенность, редкая улыбка, ровное дыхание, взгляд. Внимательный, глубокий, но спокойный — без бешенства. Раздражённый начальник — плохо. Раздражённый герцог — втройне. Драгоценные ниточки слабели. Понимания людей, взаимодействия с ними, нормальности: того, что отсекало себя от кровавой жуткой тени, которая с десяток лет назад вывалилась на плиты у ворот входа в Бездну. Трагично и комично — это не привязанность. Просто неименуемое. Руфус бранился, снова рычал и орал. На мозоль какую-то наступил ему контрактор, что ли: ну, подумаешь, ёлка. Люди творят вещи и хуже. Брейку, культурно молчащему, всё же досталось: едкость в вызове-похвале, в словах «вот и наш лучший сотрудник». Да, лучший. Ну и что с того?  
— Вы займётесь этим, господин Брейк.  
Как будто ожидалось другое.

В воздухе рождается гул. Он раздвигает всё видимое, как если бы был материальным движением: вдали рисуется неряшливая груда, выделенная ярко, как подчёркнутая. Это — прилавок, заваленный деревянными ящиками. На главной площади города все праздничные дни идёт торговля: глинтвейн и грог в огромных котлах, шоколадные конфеты и орехи, мясо на жаровне. Должна идти — но контрактор и его «подарки» разогнали лоточников, напугали детей, клянчащих обычно у родителей сладости, отсекли гуляк, хороводников и собак. А прилавки остались. С шелухой от орехов и косточками, с брошенными, покрытыми краской счётами. Их все замёл снег. Здесь можно было бы спрятаться. «Я помню», — приблизившийся Брейк касается ладонью прилавка.  
Под ним сидеть вдвоём было тесно. Неловко.

Руфус сжимал револьвер. Брейк глядел через щель в криво сбитых досках и думал. Что всё стало плохо вечером этого дня — когда лучший сотрудник Пандоры с отрядом собирался на ночное дежурство. Когда весь график разбил в мелкую пыль заикающийся, задыхающийся от быстрого бега жандарм: шляпа где-то потеряна, на суконном мундире — багровое. Жандарм хрипел, хватался за бока, опирался в поисках поддержки о стену, и было ясно — уже тошнотно-чётко. Брейк лишь спросил в никуда: «Сколько людей было у площади в рейде?». Ему не ответили. И наблюдающий Руфус вернулся в кабинет — скрипнуть протяжно и громко редко когда открывавшейся дверцей.  
Руфус молчал. Распределение произошло хаотично — вот свободный прилавок, вот ящики из-под апельсинов, вот места вроде достаточно, и «Вот сюда? Кхм». Колени соприкасались. Ничего ни черта не достаточно: примет убийцы, убегающего времени, границ. Линии, за которую посторонний не лезет, иначе — бескультурье дичайшее: притёртость друг к другу, лишающая ощущения личного. Обесцвеченные мраком до коричневого волосы падали Барме на щёку. Он выдыхал светлый пар — нервозность, напряжение, злобу. Он не особенно привык так — чтобы в холод, страх и на переднем фланге. Очень много воды утекло с той поры, когда юноша в форме Пандоры охотился, как и другие, на контракторов. Когда могли охотиться и на него вполне: когда была возможна рукопашная, озверевшая Цепь, зажавшая в угол, смеющаяся смерть, боль и кровь. Презрев свой тёплый кабинет и бергамотовую сухость кип бумаг, не причиняющие вред чернила, безопасность — сидел теперь рядом. Нет, скрючился. Как-то свела неудобная поза великого герцога к человеку.

От досок идёт осязаемое. Аура рваная, странно составленная: недоверие и ирония, нотки гневного смущения, возмущение фамильярностью — не то, что свойственно товарищам, а то, что, верно, есть, когда сотрудничаешь вопреки. «Рыжий герцог», — Брейк узнает, не сдержав ухмылку. Не выносит, но ценит, презирает, но слушает. Это просто делать на расстоянии и почти невозможно вблизи: когда лицо напротив — так близко, что ощутим и слабый запах вербены в дыхании, когда на сером в темноте воротничке виден залом. И шрам на шее — тонкий, убегающий. Нет, Брейк ошибся: тот молодой сотрудник здесь. Желание света, Брейк вспоминает и это: было желание света, чтобы разглядеть человека получше. И свет ударил. Но чужой и хищный.

Цепь их снесла вместе с ящиками. Хлестнула, ломая прилавки — и нелегал не прятался. В мертвенном синем сиянии, исходящим от гигантских жвал, контрактор хохотал — сам ангел ада. И Брейк увидел Руфуса, пока долго летел спиной в снег: ни оттенка трусости. Деятельная, свирепая ярость — и отчего-то беспокойство, как болезненный нарыв.  
Герцог поднялся и разрядил барабан револьвера в контрактора.  
Цепь объявила категорию «один», когда загородила хитиновым телом хозяина. Герцог понял это раньше всех — подозревал, возможно, ещё когда вернулся в кабинет за оружием. Он скрылся за обломками, за мешаниной дерева, а Брейк, нашарив в снегу меч, вскочил. Цепь была как Чёрный Кролик — разумной.  
Как Белый Рыцарь. Как худший застарелый кошмар.

Сияние обволакивает, густой синевой придя сзади. «Твой главный подарок ожидает под ёлкой», — невидимый даритель издевается. Брейк тщетно ищет в ящике фрукт. Сухая кожура — и только. Уцепиться за реальность, брызнув себе соком в глаз, не получится. Нет реальности — одна изнанка. Он оборачивается, ни к чему не готовый.  
Это было, он видит, решение — он принял его или нет? Вырвался ли, на ходу обнажая из ножен голодное лезвие, готовясь драться так, потому что... хотел поберечься. И не хотел неприятного. Очередного взгляда от двери палаты: широкий халат на плечах, а на лице насмешкой: «Опять». И сожаление, что ли: «Я ждал от тебя большего», и огорчение: «Ты для убийцы хрупок», и педантичное занудство: «Объявленную милость жизни ты не ценишь. Подставляешься». Или вызвал тень — свою собственную, чтобы привычно свалиться...  
Свалился, но помог. Или сберёгся, погубив.  
Во мраке, который создали нижние ветви, волосы темнеют до коричневого. Цветки вербены засохшими звёздами рассыпаны по плотному насту и дальше. Вместо шрама — кровавая рана, и накрахмаленный воротничок залит красным. Снег в воздухе приходит в движение — бумажные листы, сладко пахнущие бергамотом. Знакомый каллиграфический почерк оттиснут на них витиевато и стройно. Он слишком умён, хочет кричать Брейк, он бы не умер так просто. И мы помогали друг другу. Сотрудничали. Конечно, вопреки — но это лучше, чем постоянно грызться.  
Неизвестная сила оценивает, насколько отчаяние искренно.

— Вернулся, — говорит ему занудливый начальник. Въедливый лохматый элемент. Виски у Брейка мокрые, и его колотит крупная, постыдно заметная дрожь. Руфус, конечно же, ощущает её — через ткань, через кожу. Показавшийся из-под растаявшего снега булыжник обуглен. Это копоть — остатки уничтоженной Цепи. Шелуха чудовища, чешуйки. А под ёлкой — тело. Оно безликое, уже не присутствующее, оно для других сожалеющих, и на губах горячо ощущается кровь. Раскосые глаза, тёмный чай с вербеной, говорят недоумённо: «Ты спас». Волосы, вновь порыжевшие, падают на воротник, на тонкий шрам. В бессознательной мути Брейку явилось какое-то, кажется, откровение, но он уже забыл, и ему хорошо. Почти: тянется ниточка, не дающая так просто покоя.  
— Я спасал близкого. Ради такого и... можно.  
Руфус вытирает кровь с угла улыбки Брейка. Хмурится.  
— Не стоило, — бросает он, и голос ломается вовсе не плюшевой судорогой.


End file.
